Give
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: It was a simple mistake that lead Roy into the claws of the League of Shadows. Now, his well being rested in Lex Luthor's hands. Dark-fic. Slight AU.


_Keep calm...stay hidden..._

A simple undercover mission. No problem. Roy figured it would be a piece of cake. He'd had everything planned out. The entire mission was mapped out in his head.

Oliver had left him with the important details. The rest he figured out on his own. His target would make an appearence at the event. He would go around and greet his important partners and trustees, then he would retreat either to his room or wherever else he had in mind. That's when Roy would make his move.

He didn't expect for the mission to go south as soon as it did. Sure, he knew there would be complications and miscalculations, but he never expected it to go /this/ far.

"Excuse me, young man," a voice called.

Roy spun around, brushing a lock of his black hair behind his ear. His eyes trailed the floor to see who had called him. He met a pair of green eyes and a soft smile.

"Mr. Luthor," Roy adressed with a soft smile of his own.

"You look extremely familiar. Have we met before?"

"I'm afraid we have not met before," Roy replied. "I'm Michele Richelieu."

He held out his hand politely. Lex accepted the young man's kind gesture. Roy felt as if the older man could see right through him. If Lex found out what was going on, Roy was screwed. The mission would be a complete failure.

Lex offered him a drink. Roy accepted the golden substance, reluctantly. He quickly pressed the glass to his lips and sipped, hoping that the gesture would please the older man.

Roy started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't enjoy Luthor's presence one bit. He was supposed to be trailing a man named Jonathan Corday, but instead he found himself standing in front of the man who would make his life a living hell if he uncovered his secret.

He had to think of something that would get rid of him. He had to think of it fast.

"I'm sorry, I've been waiting for my date for a while and-"

"Your date?"

"Yes. He invited me to attend with him..." he let his voice trail off a bit hoping that the small phrase would ward him off.

"Afraid that your prince charming isn't going to enjoy seeing you in my company?" Lex asked.

/_If that can get you away from me, yes./_

"Yes," Roy nodded.

Lex smiled at him. HIs response seemed to take forever. The lights were getting brighter, too, causing Roy to sweat a bit under the heat of the suit. The music began to slow and...was the floor _spinning_? He couldn't tell.

"I'm really sorry," Roy whispered, the words sounded foreign coming from his lips.

He knew he needed to get away from him. He could see his target crossing the room already. Being with Lex made him feel more than uncomfortable and beyond cautious. His throat felt dry and his legs wobbly. He was on the edge of returning the golden cocktail back into the glass. It took all of his might to keep from wretching and dry heaving.

He attempted to brush past the man. Lex put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. That was all it took for Roy to know that it was over:

"I liked you better with red hair."

Roy gasped, shocked as legs finally gave away.

...

...

...

"What exactly do you suggest we do with him?"

"That, my friend, is the fun part."

"He has valuable information. Information that we can use to our advantage."

Stinging. Pain. Tingling. Stinging again. Roy's eyes fluttered open. He tried to decipher what was happeneing. His mind clouded and hazed with memories of the past night all shoved into his brain at once. His head ached and his wrists stung as he tried to break them from their bonds.

No...there weren't any bonds. He wasn't bound. He was _drugged. _When he finally came to, it took him all of two minutes to notice; his body was slumped against a chair in a rather uncomfortable position. He tried all he could to move, but all that left him with were small stinging pains and grunts of defeat.

"Looks like we've woken the poor boy."

Lex Luthor approached Roy, much to his disenchantment. He knew that this could only lead to something bad. Lex brushed a stray black curl behind Roy's ear. His inner instinct caused him to cringe in disgust. Luthor chuckled at the reaction.

"Now, now. We can't have that. Not in front of our guests."

Lex backed away, revealing his colleagues to the dazed young Harper. Vandal Savage grinned at him darkly. Beside the sniggering Count Vertigo stood Queen Bee, folding her arms across her chest.

Roy's breath hitched in his chest when Lex grabbed a handfull of his hair and jerked his head back. He was forced to stare at the villians as they examined him, ready to torture or kill him. He couldn't decide which was worse.

"Who would like the first round?" Lex asked, grinning maliciously.


End file.
